une 6ème année pas comme les autres
by baoboum
Summary: un apprentissage, nouveaux pouvoirs et facultées cachées!
1. Default Chapter

Je tiens à vous dire que c'est ma première fic. Je préfère normalement la lecture que l'écriture ; alors un peu d'indulgence svp.  
  
Cette fic est une suite possible du tome 5, donc Harry sera en 6ème année. Je vais peut-être aussi faire des couples, je pensais à un Harry/ Hermione, Ginny, luna ou une nouvelle. MAIS PA DE CHO !!!  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------  
  
La nuit était tombé sur privet drive, tout le monde dormait profondément. enfin presque. Une forme à l'apparence humaine était installé dos au mur. Ce jeune garçon dont les cheveux partaient dans tous les sens gardait les yeux ouverts ; Il ne fixait rien en particulier mais on pouvait apercevoir un léger voile de tristesse dans ses yeux. Il se nommait Harry Potter. Ce nom signifie beaucoup pour la communauté sorcière. « le survivant » qu'il l'avait appelé. Il était considéré comme un héros national, mais qu'est ce que cela lui a apporté ? Il n'avait pas la puissance de Dumbledore, cet homme qu'il avait pris comme mentor et dont la confiance qu'il avait placé en lui avait brusquement diminué. La puissance.voilà ce qu'il lui manquait.  
  
Une haine sans vergogne le rongeait de l'intérieur vis à vis de l'assassin de son parrain, bellatrix. Il la tuerait sans ménagement lorsqu'il la verrait. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux pour s'endormir, il revoyait sans cesse le visage si surpris de son parrain lorsque celui ci avait laissé échapper son dernier souffle.  
  
Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un cognement qui venait de la fenêtre. Sans se presser, il se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre. Cinq hiboux et un phénix entrèrent pour se poser sur le lit du jeune homme. Harry vint s'installer au pied de son lit et débarrassa les oiseaux de leurs missives. Il prit le premier mot. Celui ci venait de Dumbledore. Il regarda un moment la lettre qu'il avait entre les mains puis l'ouvrit :  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je sais que tu souffres beaucoup de la mort de sirius, mais tu ne dois pas te laissé sombrer. Je t'écrit personnellement pour te parler de tes BUSES. Mc Gonagall m'a parlé du fait que tu voulais faire une carrière d'auror. Je te dirai que je suis heureux car tu suis les traces de ton père. Pour les vacances, je ne puis malheureusement pas te laissé aller chez les weasley cet été. Etant donné que tu ne peux pas pratiquer la magie, j'ai pensé que mes cadeaux te serait utile.  
  
Porte toi bien Harry.  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
PS : Tes notes sont annexe à cette lettre.  
  
Il posa la lettre à ses pieds et retira de l'enveloppe un deuxième parchemin. C'est note. Il ne savait comment penser à ce moment-là ; Allait- il pouvoir faire une carrière d'auror ?! Ne laissant pas durer le suspens plus longtemps, il décacheta le sceau et lut les quelques lignes.  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Ayant été votre examinateur tout au long de vos buses, J'ai le plaisir de vous informer que vous avez été au delà de nos espérances. Voici vos notes :  
  
Botanique : très bon niveau DCFM : niveau supérieur : félicitation du jury  
  
Métamorphose : très bon niveau  
  
Potion : niveau exceptionnel Divination : niveau moyen, matière à arrêter Soin au créature magique : très bon niveau  
  
Chaque matière ayant une buse mise à part : Métamorphose (2 buses), DCFM ( 3buses) et Potion ( 3 buses), vous avez un total de 11 buses.  
  
Vous avez les félicitations du jury.  
  
Mes respects,  
  
Examinateur ministériel.  
  
« incroyable !! » avait-il dit les yeux écarquillés de surprise.  
  
Il n'en revenait pas. Quelques minutes après avoir été remis de son moment de stupéfaction, il saisit une lettre dont l'écriture ne lui disait rien. Méfiant, il l'ouvrit du bout des doigts. Qu'elle ne fut pas sa surprise que de découvrir une lettre de Cho, cette fille pour qui il pensait ressentir quelque chose. Il prit quand même le temps de lire la première ligne.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à recevoir une lettre de ma part, mais comme je suis indulgente, je te laisse une chance de t'excuser.  
  
-Quoi !!? Pour qui elle se prend celle la !? : dit-il furieusement.  
  
Une fille qu'il avait auparavant trouvé sensible et qui possédait beaucoup de qualité à ses yeux se trouvait être une pimbêche. Il n'eut pas le temps de mettre cette lettre la où elle devrait être, la poubelle, qu'elle se consuma brusquement dans sa main.  
  
-----------------------  
  
j'ai pas d'idée, mais si vous en avez, n'hésité pas à m'écrire !  
  
ou des objections ! 


	2. chap 2

Merci pour les reviews ! Idées : étant donné qu'il possède un lien puissant avec voldemort et kil est sujet à de nombreuses visions, je pensais lui faire don d'un pouvoir de vision. (mais pas vu du point de vue du mage noir). Pour les couples, c clair que luna est chelou. Je crois que je vais abandonner l'idée de la mettre avec notre héros national.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Les derniers morceaux de parchemins tombèrent sur le sol et finirent de s'embraser. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Il réfléchit quelques instants face à cette action jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne du gonflement intempestif de sa tante Marge. Lorsque cette évidence lui sauta au yeux, il regarda attentivement ses mains.  
  
« Se pourrait-il que. ? »  
  
Mais pourquoi pas ?! Il laissa cette pensée de coté et ouvrit les cadeaux de Dumbledore, qui lui seraient « particulièrement utile ». Il sortit tout d'abord du paquet plusieurs livres qui avaient pour intitulé :  
  
« - Mille et un sorts utiles  
- Sorts offensifs et défensifs  
- Objets magiques, quels sont leurs utilisations ?  
- Comment devenir animagus ?  
-Comment créer ou modifier des sorts ? »  
  
Harry tenait le dernier livre dans sa main. « Dumbledore voulait-il que j'en devienne un ?! » Il ouvrit l'ouvrage à la première page pour tomber sur un mot de son directeur :  
  
« J'espère que ceci te seras utile !  
Dumbledore. »  
  
Assez étonné de ses cadeaux, il s'aperçut qu'il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre dans le sac. Il posa ses livres sur ses genoux et fit glisser la chose du sac sur son lit. 4 pierres de couleurs verte en forme de losange posé sur des socles. Il en prit une dans sa main et la regarda sous toutes les coutures.  
  
« A quoi cela peut-il me servir ? » pensa t-il  
  
Sa question eut une réponse lorsqu'il fit tomber son regard sur un des livres de Dumbledore.  
  
« Objets magiques ! »  
  
N'ayant pas le nom de cet objet, il feuilleta longuement le bouquin jusqu'à ce qu'il s'arrête sur une image le représentant. Il fit glisser son doigt sur la définition :  
  
« Pierre de Mélisuna : Objet d'origine elfique qui a la possibilité de cacher, dans un périmètre défini, les ondes magiques aux yeux de tous. Il existe plusieurs pierres de différentes couleurs faisant varié la puissance émise. Ce qui veut dire qu'une personne peut quasiment disparaître du reste du monde.  
  
Utilisation : Pour faire fonctionner le processus, il faut positionner les pierres de façon à ce qu'elle recouvre le périmètre indiqué. »  
  
Il n'eut besoin de finir la lecture pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. Il pourrait se pratiquer à la magie. Un demi sourire se forma sur son visage au vue de cette pensée. Il pourrait non seulement apprendre des sorts mais aussi en élaborer et en modifier. « Voldemort et ses mangemorts n'auront qu'à bien se tenir ! » pensa t-il Le fait de pouvoir utiliser la magie était, pour l'adolescent, une lumière dans les ténèbres. Réfléchissant au premier livre qu'il lira, il se décida à commencer par l'apprentissage pour devenir animagus. Il empila les autres livres, les fourra dans sa malle et posa son ouvrage d'animagus sur sa table de chevet. Il s'allongea sur son lit et déplia une autre lettre. L'écriture de Ron.  
  
«Salut Harry,  
  
j'espère que tu vas bien et que de cohabiter, une fois de plus, avec les Dursley ne te détruit pas plus le moral. Heureusement, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi, Dumbledore accepte notre proposition de t'inviter pour le mois d'août. J'ai invité Hermione, ou plutôt, Ginny la fait. Heu.. bon, a part ça, t'as reçu le résultat de tes BUSES ? moi j'ai réussi à en avoir 9 ! je n'ai eut qu'une buse pour les potions. Bof, pas grave ! Je suis sûr que Hermione a fait mieux !  
  
bon je te laisse,  
  
Ron »  
  
« c'est sûr, Hermione a du avoir les meilleures notes ! »  
  
------------------------------ A poudlard, bureau de Dumbledore------------- ---------------------  
  
Le vieil homme du nom de Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, paraissait songeur. Une main sur le menton, lunette sur le nez, il pensait au jeune Potter. Il avait gardé pour lui, tout au long de sa vie, les secrets de cette famille. Il devrait lui révéler ces choses et plus particulièrement son héritage. En disant cela, il fit glisser son regard sur l'épée de Griffondor.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Eh eh, il y aura beaucoup de secret caché, révéler. Le pourquoi d'une haine et d'une chasse de voldemort envers Harry Et plusieurs choses à venir. 


	3. chap 3

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
La dernière lettre est celle de la concerné. Hermione. Il ouvrit la lettre et lut :  
  
« Cher harry,  
  
J'espère que tu vas bien, moi, j'ai passé de formidable vacance en bulgarie jusqu'à ce que je vois Krum en compagnie d'une autre fille. Je pensais que je serai plus touché que ça mais je n'eus que du soulagement. Je me demande encore pourquoi. En allant là bas, je suis revenu avec un cadeau pour toi qui te permettra entre autre de ne plus être seul pendant le reste de l'été. Et j'ai eut le nombre maximal de buses. Mes parents étaient très fière de moi.  
  
Prend soin de toi.  
  
Hermione. »  
  
Finissant la lecture de la lettre, il reporta son attention sur le paquet d'Hermione. Aurais-je de la compagnie ? Il saisit le paquet qui commençait à émettre des soubresauts. Prudent, il ouvrit le dessus. Deux yeux rouge le fixèrent. Il recula pour s'apercevoir que c'était un serpent et pas n'importe lequel, un albinos. Celui émettait de long sifflement. Harry prit les devant.  
  
« Ssalut, comment t'appelles-tu ? » lui demanda t-il en fourchelang.  
  
Le serpent, surpris que l'humain puisse lui parler, lui répondit.  
  
« Je n'ai pas de nom ! Pourrais-je te poser une question, comment cela se fait-il que vous puissiez me comprendre et parler ma langue.Oh ! vous êtes un fourchelang, je suis honoré, maître ! » dit-il en baissant la tête.  
  
« pas de maître entre nous tu veux, je préfère te considérer comme un ami que comme un esclave ! et comme tu n'as pas de nom, je t'appellerai Merlin. Est ce que cela te vas ? »  
  
« Merlin, soit ! comment dois-je vous appeler ? »  
  
« Harry, juste Harry ! »  
  
Il parlèrent pendant une vingtaine de minutes voulant chacun savoir des choses sur l'autre. Merlin voulant dormir, Harry posa un de ses pulls par terre et l'installa confortablement dessus. Celui ci s'endormit aussitôt. Harry lui caressa légèrement la tête avant de faire pareil. Il retira ses vêtements, enfila son caleçon et s'allongea sur son lit. Les bras croisés derrière la tête, il sentit ses paupières se fermer et la fatigue l'envahir. Ses pensées se tournèrent vers l'apprentissage qu'il commencerait dès demain. Des sorts offensifs et défensifs, faire évoluer ses nouvelles capacités ( magie sans baguette ) et apprendre les sortilèges impardonnables. ¨Pour cela, il lui faudrait aller dans l'allée des embrumes, repère de tout les mangemorts et léche botte de voldemort. En un mois, il pourrait en apprendre plus qu'en une année avec Ombrage, et cela lui permettra de se défendre en cas de besoin. Non, pas seulement se défendre mais aussi tuer. Cette maudite prophétie lui revint en mémoire. Tuer ou être tué. Voilà comment elle pouvait se résumer. La salle de l'AD serait parfaite pour la suite de son entraînement. Il allait sombrer dans les ténèbres lorsqu'une vive lumière blanche traversa sa fenêtre, suivit du vrombissement d'un moteur. Celle ci étant ouverte au vue de la chaleur qui régnait, il se leva et s'y adossa. La dite voiture s'était arrêté juste devant la maison des Dursley.  
  
« Les nouveaux voisins » pensa t-il en voyant des gens descendre de la voiture pour s'engouffrer dans la maison.  
  
Il allait retourner se coucher lorsqu'il vit une fille, plutôt séduisante, descendre à la suite. Elle avait un visage d'ange malgré le fait qu'elle soit renfrognée. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas l'air contente de s'installer ici.  
  
« On peut la comprendre, qui voudrais habiter dans un coin pommé ! »  
  
Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait dit ça à voit haute et se détourna de la fenêtre pour s'allonger sur son lit. Seulement, la jeune fille l'avait entendu. Un léger sourire se forma sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit, de l'autre coté de chez elle, le dos d'un adolescent. Elle rentra dans sa nouvelle maison en repensant à ce qu'elle avait entendu. Elle n'était pas la seule à penser cela.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
J'ai décidé de faire plusieurs petits chapitre 3. Vous trouvez peut être que c loufoque, mais je le fais. Merci pour les reviews Bientôt le chap 3 (2) lol 


	4. chap 4

Alors, qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? REVIEW !! REVIEW !! REVIEW !! REVIEW !! svp.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gêné par un rayon de soleil, il mit un pied à terre. Légèrement ensommeillé, il se passa les mains sur le visage. Il ouvrit un ?il pour regarder son réveil : 6h00. Passablement réveillé, il prit quelques « vêtements » et alla se doucher, les Dursley n'étant pas encore réveillé. Il en sortit au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, les cheveux ébouriffés. Ce regardant dans le miroir, il put s'apercevoir qu'il aurait vraiment besoin de vêtements plus convenable. Non seulement ils étaient vieux mais aussi ils devenaient trop petits et étroits. Sans s'en rendre compte, le petit Potter avait pas mal grandi, approchant le 1m 80. Il n'était plus aussi maigrichon qu'avant. Sa musculature était plus dessiné grâce au entraînement de quiddich et sport qu'il s'était infligé depuis son retour. Il se dirigea vers sa malle et en sortit une cape ou plutôt deux. Pour aller au chemin de traverse, il lui faudrait sortir de la maison et passé sans être vu. Cape d'invisibilité en main, il se l'enfila par dessus. Il ouvrit la fenêtre et commença à descendre par la gouttière. Il garda une main sur la poignée de la fenêtre et siffla :  
  
« Merlin, si quelqu'un entre, cache-toi sous la latte du parquet, d'accord ! »dit-il en parlant au serpent qui s'était faufilé jusqu'à lui.  
  
« Bien Harry ! » siffla t-il en faisant bouger sa tête de haute en bas.  
  
Arrivé en bas de la gouttière, il s'assura que sa cape lui cachait bien le corps. Il se mit à courir jusqu'à trouver un coin tranquille. De là, il retira sa cape, qu'il rangea soigneusement dans sa poche avant de sortir sa baguette et lança un « lumos ». Quelques secondes après, le magicobus s'arrêta pile devant lui.  
  
« Salut, où veux tu que je t'emmène ? » demanda le conducteur  
  
« Chaudron baveur, svp » dit-il en camouflant sa cicatrice avec ses cheveux.  
  
« Bien, cela fera 14 mornilles ! »  
  
«Harry lui tendit l'argent, monta dans le bus et s'installa dans un des fauteuils. S'attendant à la brusque accélération de la part du chauffeur, en se souvenant de cette caractéristique, il s'accrocha fortement. Le trajet fut assez rapide. Arrivé à destination, il avança jusqu'au Chaudron baveur. Mettant un pied dedans, il se rendit compte que celui ci était anormalement vide. Le barman lui jeta un coup d'?il suspicieux.  
  
« l'annonce du retour de voldemort ! »pensa t-il  
  
Il s'avança vers le vieil homme alors que celui ci levait les yeux vers le front du jeune homme.  
  
« Harry.. » commença t-il  
  
Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer que Harry l'avait bâillonné en posant sa main devant sa bouche et en lui faisant signe de se taire. Harry se pencha vers lui et déclara simplement : « je suis ici incognito, pas un mot ! » Celui ci acquiesça et lui tendit un bandeau noir. Harry le regarda interloqué. « Votre cicatrice est trop visible ! »dit-il pour simple réponse. Harry le remercia et attacha le bandeau autour du front.  
  
« Est ce que vous pouvez m'ouvrir ? »  
  
Le barman s'approcha du mur et après l'avoir tapoté de sa baguette, il s'ouvrit, laissant place au chemin de traverse. Il remercia l'homme et s'engouffra dans le chemin. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde n'étant que le début des vacances. Cela arrangeait Harry. Il pressa le pas tout en se dirigeant vers Gringotts. Arrivé à la banque, il s'approcha d'un guichet. Le gobelin leva la tête.  
  
« Vous désirez ? »  
  
« J'aimerai retirer de l'argent »  
  
« Avez vous la clé de votre coffre ? »  
  
Harry lui tendit la clé en or. Il retira une plus importante somme d'argent que les fois précédentes au vue de ses nouveaux achats. Avec cela, il pourrait se payer de nouveau vêtement et autre. Il fourra tout ceci dans sa poche et reparti sur le chemin. Il passa directement dans la boutique de vêtement et prit plusieurs vêtements sorciers ainsi que moldu. Il avait demandé à la vendeuse de lui rétrécir ses achats. C'est ce qu'elle fit lorsqu'il paya. Il repartit du magasin habillé d'un jean, d'un polo noir et d'une cape noir par dessus. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les allées des embrumes. Quand il se retrouva devant une ruelle sombre, il y avança d'un pas rapide. Il vérifia que son bandeau était bien mit tout en marchant. Les écriteaux et enseignes ternes et lugubres défilaient devant ses yeux. Il s'arrêta soudain devant une vitrine où était exposé différent poignard ou épée possédant des propriétés magiques mystiques. Il fut attiré par un poignard dont la lame brillait anormalement. Sans hésitation, le jeune homme s'aventura dans la boutique. Les gens présents dans le magasin se retournèrent vers lui. Il ne fit pas attention au regard des autres et s'approcha du comptoir.  
  
« j'aimerai acheter un poignard qui se trouve dans la vitrine ! »  
  
le patron le fixa quelques minutes avant d'aller chercher l'objet en question. Il revint avec un mouchoir de velours ou était soigneusement posé l'objet coupant. Harry fit glisser son regard sur le long de la lame et put voir que celle ci était gravé de signes runiques. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix maussade du propriétaire.  
  
« je crois que ceci est trop cher pour vous ! » dit-il d'une manière suffisante.  
  
« combien ? » demanda t-il sans ménagement.  
  
« 100 gallions ! » dit-il en souriant.  
  
Son sourire s'effaça en voyant le jeune homme sortir un sac de sa cape et le poser sur le comptoir.  
  
« Voici pour vous ! »  
  
le patron s'avança vers la bourse et l'ouvrit pour voir le contenu. Avec un sort, il s'eut qu'il y avait exactement la somme qu'il avait demandé.  
  
« Merci, tenez ! » dit-il en lui tendant le poignard.  
  
« non, merci à vous ! » dit-il en sortant de la boutique.  
  
A peine sorti, il enveloppa son poignard du mouchoir et le rangea dans sa poche. Il avait été attiré par cet objet parce qu'il avait lu, hier, dans le livre d'objet magique, que les armes portants des runes avaient des propriétés magiques puissantes.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
un poignard peut avoir une grande utilité. Vous verrez cela plus tard. suite bientôt. 


End file.
